<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fool Me Once by lastrisorto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684078">Fool Me Once</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastrisorto/pseuds/lastrisorto'>lastrisorto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Uvogin is around for like a second, Vaginal Sex, but not for the smut, goth!reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:13:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastrisorto/pseuds/lastrisorto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're at the club, and approach a handsome stranger to pretend to be your boyfriend long enough to deter another overeager stranger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fool Me Once</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is <i>exactly</i> why you never go out anymore. You’ve been at your local goth club for, what, half an hour? Only one drink in, you’ve been dancing and having a pretty good time, when a handful of tourists make their presence known. <i>Shame</i>, you think, watching the rowdy crowd, none of whom bothered to even wear anything black. With as empty as the bar is (you came out alone, and were dismayed to find that nobody you knew was out, and that the club was relatively dead when you paid your cover and entered), they now make up a full half of its occupants. You don’t take issue when more mainstream people come in to dance or drink, but you always have a good instinct for when people just want to gawk, and more often than not, those people end up making trouble and getting kicked out before the end of the night. It’s been a while since that happened, though, so you hope tonight will be different. You keep dancing, twirling and making hypnotic snake-like motions with your arms in time with the music. It’s a song you like, and it’s easy to lose yourself in it. You’re oblivious to the eyes on you, so caught up in your own dance, that you’re only interrupted by large hands on your hips. </p>
<p>You turn, mid-dance, continuing to move as you look at whoever dared to grab you. You have to look up. A wild-looking man, obviously part of the group of rowdy strangers, grins down at you. </p>
<p>“Hey, baby. How about you be my big tiddy goth girlfriend for the night?” He doesn’t have to yell for his booming voice to be heard over the music. </p>
<p>“No, thank you!” you half shout. You think quickly. He’s huge, and looks like he’s already a little drunk. You need a backup plan in case he doesn’t take “no” for an answer. Sure enough, he leans in, reaching for you again.</p>
<p>You back up, scanning the scant crowd for anyone you might know. There’s nobody. The already thin assortment of half-remembered regulars had cleared out while you were distracted, and all that were left were the large man’s companions. Well, except one. You spy a black-clad figure standing at the bar. He’s alone, and though his back is to you, you can tell he’s of a more normal clientele for the club. He wears a long coat with a Petrine cross on the back, and from where you stand, you can see black hair and bulb-like earrings that twinkle when the club lights hit them.</p>
<p>“I’m actually here with someone!” Before the giant man in front of you can respond, you make a quick retreat from him and the dance floor, walking purposefully toward the man at the bar. When you reach him, you slip an arm around his waist, tucking yourself against him and leaning up to quietly speak into his ear.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry, but. Can you pretend to be my boyfriend for a minute? Please. This guy won’t leave me alone. I’ll totally buy you a drink.” You pull back a little, meeting his eyes for the first time. Your jaw almost drops. This man is absolutely beautiful. Dark lashes framing deep grey eyes. Full lips and flawless skin. Dark hair falling loosely to frame his handsome face. You’re sure you’ve never seen him here before, because you would certainly remember him. He smiles at your widened eyes, chuckling before leaning into your grip on his waist.</p>
<p>“Of course.” He turns around in time for the large man to catch up to you, raising an eyebrow and drawing you closer.</p>
<p>“Aw, hell.” The giant man frowns before laughing, mumbling almost inaudibly as he walks off, “Wasn’t fast enough. Danchou’s quick.”</p>
<p>The man at your side relaxes his grip on you, simply resting a hand at your waist. His thumb rubs into the skin there, and the sensation is pleasant. You find your own stress at the situation melting away. It takes you a moment to remember yourself and pull away. You smile up at the man.</p>
<p>“Thank you. I didn’t expect it to be that easy. Let me buy you that drink.” You don’t exactly bat your eyelashes, but your smile is a little brighter than it absolutely needs to be.</p>
<p>“Mine is full. However, as you don’t seem to have one at all, please allow me to buy <i>you</i> a drink.” You look down and see that he does, indeed, have a full drink. You nod, and give the bartender your order. After a moment, you have a drink in front of you, and far more entertainment in front of you than you had anticipated. The man introduces himself as Chrollo, and as the two of you make small talk, he seems interested enough. You talk briefly about what you do, what you’re currently reading (he seems interested in your recommendations), and music. He listens while you speak, and his comments are insightful, thoughtful. </p>
<p>Eventually, you tear your eyes away from his face to scan the club. Everyone else apparently left at some point, and the opening chords of a song you love have just begun to play.</p>
<p>“You want to go dance?” Chrollo studies your face, and you nod.</p>
<p>“Go ahead. I’ll wait here for you.” He motions for the bartender, handing her your drink, “Could you keep this behind the bar?” He smiles wryly at you, and you’re surprised at his desire for you to trust him.</p>
<p>You walk to the dance floor, moving to the music. It’s a slower song, and you’re aware of the sensual way you’re moving to it. Every once in a while, you turn, glancing to where Chrollo sits. He sips his drink, his cool grey eyes glued to your figure. Emboldened by his interest, you add a little more suggestion to your dance. You’re aware of how your outfit clings to your body, showing off your best assets. When the song ends, you sway back to your place at the bar. Chrollo retrieves your drink from the bartender, passing it back to you.</p>
<p>“You move quite well. That song will never bring to mind another image for me, but the art you just made before me.” Chrollo reaches a hand up, tracing fingertips lightly along your jawline. </p>
<p>You lean into the touch. Your drink is forgotten. You’re suddenly completely sober, everything entirely clear. All that matters is that this gorgeous man is touching you, gently running his thumb over your lips. He leans in, and you meet him halfway. His kiss is disappointingly chaste, a brief pressing of his lips to yours. When he pulls away, it’s only far enough to murmur in your ear.</p>
<p>“Shall we go someplace more private?” You nod a little too enthusiastically, and Chrollo’s lips quirk at your lack of reservation. </p>
<p>You exit the club together, walking quietly to your car. As you drive back to your place, you try to make small talk.</p>
<p>“Did you park at the club?” </p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Oh. So, at least you won’t have to come pick up a car in the morning.” You drum your fingers on the steering wheel, reaching over to turn on some music. Your playlist comes on, music similar to what was playing in the club. You figure that’ll be inoffensive enough to Chrollo. Glancing over, you catch his profile in the glow of a passing streetlight. He looks mildly amused, neutral. </p>
<p>Chrollo, seeming to feel your gaze, glances at you before nodding toward the road, bidding you to pay attention to where you’re driving. You turn back to the road, but not before seeing his smile widen. </p>
<p>You park outside your apartment, and lead Chrollo up the walkway. He strides in behind you, hands in his pockets as he takes in your home’s spooky interior decor. He seems to correctly guess the direction of your bedroom, and as you take off your shoes, he starts walking that way. </p>
<p>You follow, taking off your more bulky, expensive, and complicated accessories and ditching them on a side table as you go. You don’t want to leave him alone for too long. When you get to the doorway of your bedroom, you see that Chrollo has only stripped out of his coat and shoes, and is looking at the pictures and small tchotchkes you have scattered among the jewelry and makeup on your dresser. </p>
<p>Chrollo looks up when you enter, smiling enigmatically. He moves to intercept you, and you watch him approach. The lean muscles of his chest and stomach are bare under your gaze, and soon he reaches you, settling his hands on your hips. </p>
<p>“Shall we pick up where we left off?” Chrollo leans down, capturing your lips with his own in a kiss containing far more heat than the one you exchanged in the club. His tongue presses at your lips, and you open to deepen the kiss, tasting a combination of expensive scotch and, just, <i>him</i> that sends bolts of need directly to your core. His hands pull your hips against his, and you can feel by the bulge pressing insistently against you that he is also enjoying himself. You hook your fingers into his belts, fumbling to unfasten them, and Chrollo breaks the kiss to help you. Before you can unfasten the fly of his pants, however, he grabs the hem of your dress, tugging it up over your head. </p>
<p>Chrollo’s mouth finds your neck, trailing hot kisses down your collarbones to your chest. He encourages you back onto the bed, climbing on top of you as he helps you slip out of your bra. Chrollo proceeds with his kissing, sucking onslaught of your chest, taking one of your nipples into his mouth and flicking his tongue over it, drawing a soft moan from you. His hand finds your other breast, rolling your nipple between his fingers as he grinds his still-clothed cock against your equally clothed heat. He pulls away from your nipple with a moist pop, looking up to meet your eyes.</p>
<p>“Do you want this?” Chrollo punctuates his question by grinding his erection against your increasingly slick, lace-covered cunt. </p>
<p>“Y-yeah. Obviously. I didn’t bring you back here to play Scrabble.” </p>
<p>“Mm, maybe next time.” Chrollo chuckles as he drags your panties down, taking a condom out of his pants pocket before standing to remove his last remaining garments. He moves back to cage you with his arms, kissing you quickly before rocking back on his heels to roll on the condom, giving himself a few pumps before lining up the head of his cock with your opening. </p>
<p>Chrollo leans back down over you, sheathing himself inside you slowly as he gently spreads kisses and nips over your throat and chest. When he is fully seated in your dripping sex, he pauses to give you a moment to adjust to the stretch. Chrollo moves his wandering lips back up to kiss his way up your jaw to your lips, kissing you passionately as he starts to move within you. He sets a deep, hard pace, wrapping your legs around himself to drive him deeper into your core. With every stroke he bumps your cervix, and you wrap your arms around his shoulders to cling to his back for support. You feel Chrollo’s muscles ripple as he fucks into you, your breasts pressed against his firm chest, your moans mingling with his quiet gasps. You feel your release begin to build as he pulls up, adjusting his angle by throwing your leg over his shoulder. Chrollo’s cock hits all the right sensitive spots, and he brings his hand around to rub slow, firm circles over your clit. As he snaps his hips against yours, the tension within you breaks. </p>
<p>“Ch-Chrollo, I - Oh, fuck!” You moan as you cum around his cock, your spasming walls making his thrusts lose their steady rhythm. Chrollo lets out a small groan as you clench around him, before he lets your leg fall from his shoulder, and he starts pounding into you with a passion, chasing his own release. You grip his shoulders, whimpering as he slams into you, your overstimulated sex still fluttering around his length. Several harsh, irregular thrusts later, he spills himself into the condom with a soft, deep groan. He stays in you for a moment, before withdrawing and moving to your ensuite to dispose of the prophylactic. </p>
<p>When he returns, Chrollo joins you on the bed. You’re still waiting for your breathing to return to normal, but you snuggle up next to him, laying your head on his firm chest. You let the rhythmic beating of his heart lull you to sleep, sated and happy.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>When you wake, Chrollo is gone. You hadn’t expected him to stay, but you’re a little surprised he didn’t wake you so you could lock the door after him. You make your way through your place, panicking for a moment before finding your door surprisingly locked. <i>Huh.</i> When you turn to go back to bed, you notice most of your more expensive accessories from the night before are gone from the side table. Your laptop, which was on your coffee table, is also missing. Suddenly, you doubt Chrollo will be stopping by for Scrabble anytime soon. <i>This is exactly why I never go out anymore,</i> you think. For some reason, though, as you pass your mirror you notice that you’re smiling.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>